Closed Doors
by TheFlyingDutchwoman
Summary: A break up, a helping friend, and getting a new love. Maura needs a friend, Jane needs Maura. Rizzles, of course :
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is a very short story which I initially made for school, but I kind of wrote it with this couple in my head. So after I handed it in I decided to change the characters to the two women and post it here.**  
><strong>Hope you like it :)<strong>

**Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>She didn't know what went wrong. She thought they were so happy together and even though they had a small disagreement the other day, she thought they were meant to be together. But still, there she was, standing in the middle of the living room, surrounded by multiple suitcases.<p>

"Are you leaving?" the blonde asked with obvious hurt in her voice, trying to stop the tears from falling but failing miserably.

"Maura, Sweetheart. I know this is going to be hard, but we can't keep going on like this." He said while moving to stand in front of the woman. "I can't keep going on like this."

Maura was unable to look him in the eye, so she kept looking at her feet. The blonde felt his hand touching her shoulder lightly, trying to comfort her. Thinking about his words, the only thing she felt was anger and hurt, and she shuddered his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it has to go this way." He added before he leaned down to pick up his suitcases and move towards the door. He opened the door and put his bags down on the doorstep.

"Sorry." He said again with his head low and slowly closed the door. The only thing Maura could do was look at the door with tears streaming down her cheeks. He's gone. He's gone and he's not coming back. The woman stood at the same spot for a few minutes before she came back to her senses. Slowly, she lowered herself on the couch and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited until she heard a voice.

"Jane?" The doctor managed to sob out. "He dumped me." she said, and immediately her sobs became louder.

"_I'm on my way."_ Was the only thing she said before she hung up.

A few minutes later Jane ran into the M.E's house and immediately joined her on the couch and pulled her in a hug. They sat there for a few minutes just hugging each other before Maura leaned back to look Jane in the eye.

"I'm never going to find anyone." Maura sniffed and moved to lay her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

"Of course you will!" Jane said loudly. "And otherwise you can always have me." She added with a small smile but still a hint of hope on her face.

The doctor snored. "Yeah, right."

Jane let out a little cough and moved away a few inches, making the blonde sit up straight too.

"You'll be fine." the detective said slowly and stood up. "I'm going to go now. Ma is setting me up again." She said with a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Okay." Maura told her while standing up herself. She gave her another hug and held on to her for a few seconds.

"I love you." Maura whispered. "You know that, right?"

Jane was silent for a few seconds before she whispered back. "Yeah."

They pulled away from each other and the brunette walked out of the door, but not before looking at the doctor one more time. She gave her friend a small smile and a nod and Maura smiled back. When the doctor heard the door close for the second time that evening, she realized that both times, she felt heartbroken.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>So the assignment was to make a story that was centered around a quotation. The quote I used was the following;<strong>

_"__When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us."_

**What do you guys think? Did I do it correctly?**

**Please tell me if you want me to continue! (If I do continue, there will be Rizzles, don't worry! ;)**

**And of course, I could really use your feedback if you have some :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. As promised, here is part two!**

* * *

><p>The second Jane closed the door behind her, she closed her eyes. "Stupid!" she mumbled under her breath while walking towards her car. "You can always have me." she repeated herself.<p>

"Gah, really Rizzoli?" she smacked her forehead and walked towards her car.

She got in her car and quickly drove away, all the while still mumbling to herself.

In no time she was back at her own apartment, where her mother was currently busy making dinner for her and her date. She let out a big sigh and got inside her apartment. She noticed that her mother already let the date inside and they were talking and laughing in the kitchen.

"Janie, you're here!" Angela said "Why don't you go and change into something nicer, hmm?"

Jane looked at her mother with an annoyed look. "Why?" She said while looking down at herself "These are just fine, ma."

Angela put down the towel she was holding and moved to stand in front of her daughter. "Jane."

"Ma." Jane said back with a stern voice and she looked down at her mother.

Angela squinted her eyes and after a few seconds she gave up. "Fine." she mumbled and she walked to the door. In the doorway she turned back to her daughter's date. "Have fun, you two." she said with a wink and closed the door.

Jane looked at the door and rolled her eyes, before turning to the guy who was sitting at her counter. He quickly stood and stretched out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm George." He said with a shy smile.

Jane frowned and shook his hand. "George, huh?" she repeated and the guy nodded his head franticly.

"Well, George, my name is Jane." She said with a playful smile.

"Yes, I heard." George replied, and he pointed to the door "Your mother is a very friendly woman."

"Yeah, right." she mumbled. She turned to the counter and picked up a bottle of wine that Maura left there a few days ago. "Would you like some wine, George?"

George tightened the tie around his neck and nodded quickly. "Yes, please. I think I can use a glass." he said with a weird laugh.

"I have to say, I like your suit." the detective said with a flirty tone while getting out a wine glass.

George looked down at his suit and back up to the brunette and smiled. "It's Armani. Very expensive."

Jane let out a little whistle and turned around. "Fancy pants." she mumbled while rolling her eyes and she poured some wine in his glass. She took a deep breath and plastered her fake smile back on her face and turned to her date.

"Here you go." she said and gave him his wine. But just before he took hold of the glass, she tilted it, making the wine go all over his expensive shirt. George jumped back and took a hold of his shirt.

Jane quickly moved her hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her smile. "Oops." she giggled. "Maybe you should go home now."

George looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I really think it is best for you to go home." Jane said and moved her hand back down.

George moved towards the door and turned back to the brunette. "You could've just asked me to leave, ya know?" he said with anger in is voice.

Jane thought about that for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, I know. But it wouldn't be as much fun as this." she grinned.

George groaned and grabbed his jacket to get out of the apartment.

Jane leaned on the counter and yelled after him. "Toedaloe!"

George slammed the door shut and Jane moved to the fridge to get herself a beer. She took the bottle to the living room and sat down on the couch. She leaned back and was about to take a sip of her beer when her phone vibrated to let her know she had a text message from Maura.

_Did your date leave, yet? _

Jane smirked at her phone. How Maura could possibly know those things, she didn't know.

_How'd ya know? _She texted back.

_Jane, seriously? I have known you long enough to know your pattern. Do you still have some of Angela's home-made cooking?_

_Yes, Ma's food is still here. If you come over you might get some of it. With emphasis on might ;) _Jane sat back on her couch with a smirk. Maura always had a weakness for her mother's food, so it was most likely that she would come over. After five minutes she received a reply.

_I'll be there in ten._

Jane leaned her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Thank god Maura was not freaked out by her weird statement earlier that day. She slowly drifted in a light sleep. A few minutes later she jumped up, looking around for the time. One more minute before Maura would come. She looked back around over her shoulder to the kitchen and noticed the pool of wine still lying on the ground. She quickly jumped up to clean up the wine before Maura would arrive, so she grabbed the paper towels of the counter and kneeled down next to the pool of wine and quickly wiped everything away. Just at that moment she heard a knock on the door.

"Jane?" came the sweet and lovely voice of the doctor.

"Oh crap." the brunette mumbled to herself. "Uh.. Yeah, Maur! Just a sec!" she yelled towards the door. She quickly scooped up all the dirty wine-stained towels and dropped them in the garbage can. She ran to the door and swung it open with a big grin.

"Hey Maura, nice of you to come." she said.

Maura looked at her with a frown and entered the apartment. She turned back around to her friend and stepped out of her shoes. "It's not easy to clean up wine-stains, is it?" she asked with a grin.

The brunette threw her head back and groaned. "How can you tell?"

Maura giggled softly and used one finger to touch the detective's shirt. "You have a stain, right here."

Jane looked down at the finger touching her shirt between her breasts and took a deep breath. "Crap."

Maura looked at the stain with a frown and took a hold of the detective's t-shirt with both hands. "This should come out." She said and moved her hands to the bottom of Jane's shirt and started pulling it over Jane's head.

"Wha.. Maura!" Jane said shocked "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get you out of this shirt, Jane." The blonde answered confused "This stain needs the correct treatment right away."

"God, Maur. You can't just take off someone else's t-shirt!" Jane exclaimed and jumped back, making Maura let go of her shirt.

Maura looked at her friend with a frown and turned around to walk to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't think you would.." she started to say, but she was cut off when she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and immediately there was Jane's t-shirt shoved in her face.

"There ya go." Jane said "Do your thing, I'mma go and change."

Maura took hold of the shirt that was thrown in her face and looked up at the woman in front of her. Jane was standing there in just her bra and her normal slacks and shoes with a small smile on her face. She gave the doctor a wink before she turned around and made her way into her bedroom.

When Jane returned from her bedroom she found Maura sitting on the couch with two plates in front of her. She walked towards her friend and flopped down next to her on the couch.

"So, you wanna watch a movie or what?" Jane asked.

Maura turned her head to her friend who was sitting next to her in a tank top and really really short shorts. She felt a blush coming up her cheeks and she forced herself to look away. She took one last glimpse of Jane's bare thighs before standing up.

"I think I'm going to change into something more comfortable, too. Why don't you go ahead and choose a film for us, hum?" she said while moving towards the bedroom. Just inside the doorway she turned back around to the brunette sitting on the couch.

"Can I take some clothing out of your closet?" She asked quietly.

Jane turned around to face her friend who was standing there awkwardly. "Of course, Maur. Take whatever you want." She answered with a small and loving smile. Maura gave her a smile back and walked in the bedroom to look for some clothes she could wear.

Jane sighed loudly and turned back around. _Oh god, I think she was checking me out. Right? I sure as hell didn't imagine that. God, maybe I did. Maura doesn't like me like that. She didn't check me out. What was I thinking? _ She so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Maura's yells from her bedroom.

"JANE!" The doctor yelled for the fourth time. Jane jumped up out of her thoughts and quickly made her way to the sound of Maura's voice.

"Maura! What's wrong?" she yelled back. She quickly pulled open the bedroom door and stormed inside.

"Jane, can I.. AAH!"

Jane stormed inside the room so quickly, she hadn't noticed that Maura was standing right in front of her. She bumped into the doctor and they both fell to the ground, Jane landing on top of Maura. They laid there for half a minute, both too scared to move.

"Are you okay?" Jane finally whispered to the woman lying underneath her.

"Uhuh." Maura answered, not really trusting to use her voice.

Jane pulled back a bit so that she was able to look the blonde in her eyes. "why did you call me?"

"Oh, I.. I uh.." Maura stuttered "I just.. I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I wore one of your button up shirts."

Jane looked at her friend with a frown on her face. "One of my button up?" she whispered before she finally understood the question. She pushed herself up a bit more and looked down at the doctor, who was only wearing one of Jane's boy shorts. But all the brunette could see were the blonde's breasts. She was staring at them for a few seconds before Maura started speaking.

"Jane? You're staring."

"No, I'm not." Jane replied with her eyes still glued to the doctor's chest.

Maura gently cupped Jane's cheeks and made her look up in her eyes. "Yes, you are."

Jane looked back at her with a shocked expression. "I am. I was." She mumbled. The brunette stood up on wobbling legs and turned her back to her friend. "I am sooo sorry."

Maura stood up herself and turned to the closet. "It's okay, Jane. Really. I have had multiple people showing affection for my bosom."

On hearing those words the detective chocked on nothing. "Well," she started when she got her breath back "they do deserve.. affection."

The blonde turned around to face Jane, now wearing a light blue unbuttoned button up shirt. "Thank you, Jane." She said with a smile. She slowly buttoned up her shirt, starting with the lowest button.

Jane slowly turned around to her friend with a smile on her face. "You are very welcome, Maura."

Maura looked down at her fingers that were working on the buttons when she asked the question. "Remember what you said earlier?"

"No, what did I say?" Jane said.

Maura waited for a few seconds before looking up. "That if I couldn't find anyone, I could have you."

"Yeah, Maur, look.." Jane started to say but she was cut off by the blonde.

"I won't." she said softly.

Jane looked at her with hurt in her eyes. "You won't?" she repeated while turning around to get out of the bedroom. "No, of course not. Why would you want a blue-collar Boston-Italian cop? Why would I even think.. "

"What? Jane, no!" Maura quickly reached out for Jane and turned her back around to face her.

"No, Maur. It's okay. I get it." Jane mumbled with her head hanging low.

"What I meant was that I will never find anyone." She said softly "What I meant was that I _do _want you."

Jane looked back up in the eyes of her best friend and saw all the love and adoration she was looking for. She leaned forward a bit awkwardly and gave Maura a quick kiss on her lips. She pulled back quickly and waited for Maura to say something.

Maura looked the brunette in the eye with a small smile playing on her lips. "What was that?" She finally asked.

"That was a kiss." Jane answered.

Maura let out a little giggle. "You call that a kiss, detective?" she asked and moved her arms around the brunette's neck.

"No?" the detective questioned.

"No is correct." The blonde moved her head closer to her friend's "this is a kiss." She whispered just before their lips met in a fiery kiss. After a few minutes Jane pulled back just a bit.

"Your shirt is still half open." She mumbled.

Maura smirked "I know." She leaned forward again for another kiss. "I thought you might appreciate that."

Jane looked down between the two of them and smirked. "Good thinking of you, doctor."

"I know." Maura said with a smile. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" Jane answered with her eyes still on the blonde's chest.

"Kiss me, please."

Looking back in the Maura's eyes, Jane smirked.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it is now pretty late and I have to get up early, but I really wanted to get this online. <strong>

**If there are any mistakes (probably), I'm sorry.**

**I really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought of it or if you have some feedback for me. :)**


End file.
